1000 Days of
by SnowGeese
Summary: He just, doesn't seem to notice me anymore. We've grown so apart and I don't know why. What's happening, why doesn't he love me anymore? SasukexNaruto ItachixDeidara WARNING: PAIRINGS ARE SUBJECT TO DRASTIC CHANGE IN FUTURE! MIGHT NOT STAY SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of a story that I wrote a long time ago. I'm trying to revamp it as a way to prove to myself how much better I've gotten at writing. It's also my attempt at writing something a little more casual. As such, it will never be my top priority to write, so I warn you now, I'm not sure how often this will be updated. Anyway...**

_**Plot Synopsis:**_** Naruto, Sasuke along with Itachi and Deidara come to a small seaside town for summer break. Sasuke and Naruto seem to be in a healthy relationship and despite a few rocky starts to the summer things seem to be going fine.. for now?**

**(Rated M for later chapters, will get darker later, because I can't write happy, I just can't)**

**

* * *

**The two motorcycles followed the winding road as it hugged the shore-line. Their riders knew that eventually they would hit traffic, but for now it was only open road. A slight sea breeze heightened their senses, adding to the natural high that the onslaught of summer break brings. The road was steadily twisting its way toward the town of Suna, an oceanic resort and college town.

They ran into traffic just as they entered the outskirts of the town, a long line of hot exhaust and steaming metal, leading on down the road for a mile or so. One of the occupants of the first motorcycle popped off his helmet, and shook out his long blond hair.

"Traffic sucks, un." he said, sticking out his tongue. The driver spoke, his voice muffled by his helmet,

"Yeah? And?"

"It's hot!" The passenger of the second motorcycle complained.

"That tends to happen in the summer time," the blond haired one said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Deidara!"

Deidara spun around and said, "Make me!" At that moment, Itachi shot abruptly forward a few feet, causing his passenger to pitch back and forth violently. "Watch it un!"

"Then stop acting like immature idiots!"

"Sasuke-kun! Your brother's mean!" The passenger of the second motorcycle whined.

Sasuke snorted. "You only say that because he's right, Naruto."

Naruto gave Sasuke a cross eyed look behind his back.

They drifted and idled their way into town where they followed the line of traffic up to a set of mid-sized cottages bordering a small stretch of private beach. There, they pulled into one of the driveways. The mailbox read, Uchiha Estate.

The cottage was decent sized, sporting it's own guest wing. It also possessed a large deck on the backside of the house, facing the beach.

The four of them parked their motorcycles in the driveway, unloading their things from the saddle bags.

"We call Master Bedroom," Itachi yelled after Naruto as he rushed ahead, pulling Sasuke behind him. Once inside, Naruto paused in the main hall, taking a deep whiff of the slightly musty smelling air. The house had an unused sort of aroma about it, the yellow haired teen decided. Sasuke disappeared for a moment down a long hallway, and then reappeared a minute later with a key in his hand. Using it he unlocked some sort of metal box in the wall, and flipped a switch, instantly the slight mechanical whir of air conditioning filled the air. Then, he moved to the windows and threw the curtains open wide to reveal a spectacular view outside.

"Oh, so you found the key?" Itachi asked, holding the door open with his shoulder as Deidara stumbled through with the rest of their bags.

Sasuke nodded, snatching his case of clothes of the floor and heading back down the hall. Naruto scurried after him. He was unsurprised to see the raven haired teen lying face down on the bed, arms and legs splayed to the side. Smiling nastily his counterpart took a flying leap and landed squarely on top of Sasuke's back. Shifting so that he was now straddling him, Naruto said, "Who tops now?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and moved his head to the side. "Not you," he replied, flipping violently so that Naruto rolled off his back. The blond haired teen squeaked as he fell to the bed. The two faced each other, Naruto's expression enthusiastic, while Sasuke's was slightly apprehensive.

"What do you want to do, Naruto?"

He pondered the question for a minute and then, "Find a ramen shop!"

"Of course," Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Outside the heat was blazing and the air was filled with the constant cacophony of shouting teenagers, honking horns, and the dull, steady roar of the ocean. Naruto was always a few feet ahead of Sasuke, tasting the air, and craning his head this way, and that, trying to look at everything at once.

Sasuke smiled to himself, it was a precious thing to see Naruto in such a carefree mood, College had the boy absolutely stressed and on edge.

They only had to go a couple blocks before they reached the main center of town. Arcades, restaurants, and movie theaters lined the sidewalk, facing the water. The public beach was littered with colorful umbrella-flowers, long legged girls in bikinis and muscled, summer tanned, boys. Cigarette butts littered the sidewalk and the sweet, hunger-making aromas of fried food filled the air. Naruto was the first to spot the ramen shop on the corner. It was a little shack, right on the edge of the main street and one of those weird residential second streets, that always seems to have some crap-shoot of a water slide or roller coaster on them.

Sasuke nearly had to sprint to keep up with Naruto once he'd spotted it, and by the time he reached the shack, the yellow haired teen was already pushing passed the curtains over the entrance. Following, he quickly pushed through, and immediately stopped.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke fought the urge to vomit, as his eyes came to rest on the all too familiar pink head of hair seated at the counter.

"Sakura," Sasuke managed to murmur. _Why is she here?_ He thought, desperately.

Sakura's face was impassive, unsure now of what to do or say. Naruto seemed completely oblivious of what was going on, seeing as he was busy consuming ramen. Finally, she smiled at him, and said,

"Naruto, do you mind if me and Sasuke step outside and catch up?"

"Eh? Sure!" Naruto turned his attention back to his ramen.

The two of them stepped out onto the bright street, and then went out and around the corner to the back of the shop. Sasuke took the opportunity to pull out, and light a cigarette. It was a nasty habit he'd developed from his brother, and one that Naruto couldn't stand, but he felt the situation warranted it.

"Want one?" he asked, offering the pack to Sakura.

She shook her head, "No, I have to be careful now." She smiled faintly, running her hand over her stomach.

Sasuke paled slightly, "Is it..." he trailed off.

"Of course not," she laughed. "No, don't worry."

"So... how's she doing."

"Well. She misses you and Itachi, though."

"Yeah... so... what brings you here?"

"I'm living here now. I'm taking classes at the local college, and doing nurses training with Ino. Also, I'm engaged."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "To who?"

"Shino," Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Well, congratulations, is the baby his?"

"No."

"Oh... then who?"

Sakura sighed. "Promise not to think I'm a whore or anything, alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright... the baby... the baby is Lee's." Sakura hugged herself tightly, bearing an expression that was clearly afraid of ridicule. Sasuke suddenly wanted to laugh, but forced the bubble of hysteria down with a harsh mental push. Instead, he took another exaggerated drag on the cancer stick, hoping to prolong his reaction.

"Shino's fine with it, he says he'll support me no matter what. He promised."

He looked up and saw that Sakura looked particularly tired and washed out. Life had not been very kind to her since... since... He shook his head.

"Do you think?" he began hesitantly. "That maybe I could see her, while we're here?"

Sakura regarded Sasuke for a moment, and then shut her eyes. They waited in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until at last she said,

"Yes."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, and made to go back into the ramen shack.

"On one condition."

He froze, waiting.

"You have to tell Naruto."

Sasuke felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Sakura..." he said, "I can't."

"Pfft," she snorted. "Of course you can, you pussy. You can't keep making her this big secret! She's yours too! And if you really plan on making something out of this relationship, then you can't keep hiding this from him!"

"Sakura I can't tell him!" Sasuke, was trying to keep his voice down, and his words came through his teeth like a feral, cat-like, hiss.

"Fine." She said. "Then you can't see her."

"Sakura!" Sasuke was getting desperate.

"No. Not until you tell him. That's the deal." Sakura brushed passed him, shoving a small slip of paper into his palm before walking off.

Sasuke crammed the paper into his pocket, squeezing and un-squeezing his hands. Naruto met him outside the shop when he was done. His face read concerned, but Sasuke didn't feel up to offering an explanation, and Naruto didn't ask for any.

"Let's go back to the house, I'm tired."

The blond teen nodded his consent.

The walk home was awkward and the air around Sasuke crackled with tension. The raven young man kept making this grinding sound with his teeth until eventually Naruto was lagging several feet behind just to get away from the sound.

By the time they got back, Naruto didn't even feel like going to lie down next to Sasuke and instead let his decidedly pissed partner sleep on his own.

Sasuke didn't care if Naruto was annoyed, this sucked. There was no way he was going to tell Naruto. No _fucking_ way that was going to happen. He threw himself down on the bed, and forced himself to try and sleep off some of his frustration.

* * *

"I think your brother's pissed about something." Deidara said, as he came back into their room, clutching a beer. Itachi nodded noncommittally, not really caring all that much. "What do you think it was un?"

"Why do you care?" Itachi asked, shifting so that the blankets were just barely covering his naked nether regions. Deidara shrugged.

"Guess I'm nosy, un."

"Hmph," Itachi grunted, reaching out and grabbing the beer from Deidara. He took a heavy swig and then set it down on the bedside table, at the same time yanking the blond by his hair, down to his level. Itachi held them apart for a minute and then kissed his counterpart firmly on the lips, swirly his tongue around against the moist opening there.

They pulled apart and Deidara smiled as he stared down into Itachi's eyes, their was a challenge in them.

"Truth or dare," Deidara whispered.

Itachi snorted, and kissed him again, deeper, harder, more aggressive this time. "Dare," he whispered.


	2. Snapshot Days

**Seriously guys, almost forgot I was writing this, and for that, I apologize. Anyway, I like how this chapter came out, way better than the other one. Working on the flow of my smut, just by the way, so yeah, I'm sorry if you think it sucks. I'm doing my best to improve. Yeah anyway, I should probably warn you, that the pairings are subject to change. **

**So yeah, a little bit of actual plot in this, kind of trying to slowly introduce the conflict without making anyone seem too whiny or bitchy, or whatever, you know?**

**Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always good because it helps me improve, so thanks, and enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked, yanking hard on Sasuke's arm. The darker boy smiled, ruffling the blond's hair.

"I was thinking maybe we should utilize that incredible waterfront that's just outside our back door."

Naruto smiled, the idea pleased him. Beaches were fun, they were open, and they had water, and it meant that he wouldn't have to worry about being too loud, and Sasuke could swim, or read.

"Sure!" Naruto said, standing up from where he was seated at the counter in the kitchen. He leaned back and stretched his arms way up over his head. His back made a satisfying cracking sound when he did that. As he lowered his arms, Naruto sneaked a peek at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the raven haired boy was putting up a bit of a front, that something was bothering him. _Why's he always scowling like that?_ Naruto thought.

"Race you down to the beach! Last one at the water in their swim suit is a stupid old perv!" he yelled, hoping that maybe a little competition would cheer is ever-so-emo boyfriend up.

Sasuke smirked, "You're on," he said.

The two shot off down the hall, shoving past one another and stripping down, then zipping back up in record time. Balconies were jumped, elbows mashed, knees jammed, knuckles bruised, and common decency was damned in the epic conquest that ensued. Eventually though, it was Naruto who was the winner.

"Haha, you're a dirty old perv!" the blond cackled, knee deep in the chilly ocean waves. Sasuke shook his head, and strode out to Naruto, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"A kiss for the perv?" Sasuke whispered, putting their lips close together.

"No way!" Naruto laughed, pushing the taller boy back, and stepping away from him at the same time.

"Please?" Sasuke asked.

"Nuhunh," Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, you're no fun."

Naruto was about to come up with a snappy and sarcastic reply when a wave took that exact moment to crash, rather inconveniently, right over his head.

"No fair!" he spluttered, wiping the water from his eyes. "You knew that was going to happen!"

Sasuke only smirked in that frustratingly I'm-mister-calm-cool-and-collected kind of way.

Then, a rather brilliant idea struck the hyper-active blond. "Alright then, be that way, see how far that attitude gets you _tonight_," Naruto raised his eyebrows seductively.

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke said, real alarm crossing his face.

Naruto's grin broadened.

"I would!" he crowed.

"Well then asshole, I guess we're at a cross roads here, because two can play at that game."

"Shit." _I lost_, he thought, though he'd never admit it allowed. "Fine," he sighed. Sasuke advanced again, and this time he was allowed that kiss. "I kissed a perv," Naruto said, wrinkling his nose. Sasuke shoved him again.

_See Sasuke, this is fun. But, you're always so serious_. Naruto pouted, staring pointedly at the other boy. Sasuke turned and noticed Naruto's pointed noticing of him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," Naruto murmured. He could see that already, even in this one minute of inaction, that Sasuke's mood was beginning to turn toward a more serious one. So, he did the only thing one can do in that kind of situation, he plopped down into the water and held his breath.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked down, and once he realized what Naruto was doing, he laughed. He then reached down and, still laughing, pulled his boyfriend up by the arm.

"Feeling a little immature today?"

"Maybe just a little," Naruto's pout turned to a smile as Sasuke tilted the blond's chin up to his and pushed their lips together.

"Idiot," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Naruto blinked, gazing into Sasuke's raven colored eyes for a second.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm thinking about the fact that I can't feel my balls," Sasuke said, a grin splitting his face.

"Teme!" Naruto cried, pushing him away, and splashing water in his face.

"And you, and you!" Sasuke cried, laughing and trying to shield his face with his hands.

"Great, so you're thinking about you're balls, and me."

"Well, not necessarily in that order."

Naruto peered back up the beach. It was a nice day, hot, but not humid. This was a private beach, accessible only by those with homes along the water, so it wasn't crowded. The water was cool, but refreshing, he could have stood there for hours. In fact he was so wrapped up in the moment that he didn't even notice when two thin pale arms slithered there way around his waist and locked themselves there.

"Pay attention!" Sasuke abruptly interrupted.

"Wha-"

Naruto didn't have time to think or react before he was thrown suddenly backwards into the water, where the ocean instantly swallowed him up. He swirled in place for an instant, until he was able to get a grasp on up from down, and fight his way back up to the surface a few inches above his head.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

* * *

It was hours later when Sasuke arrived back at the house with Naruto, cold and sandy, but satisfied. The main living area of the place was dark when they got there, so no worrying about seeing anything that he would rather have go unseen this time around (thank god). Though, if he were to have been honest, he really couldn't have cared less. The sand in his swim-shorts was chafing and he felt so salty and gross all he could think of was a shower. Well, that and maybe a shower with Naruto. A shower with Naruto and some other things...

"Hey, Teme, snap out of it!"

Sasuke whipped his head up. The other boy was gazing at him with a look that might have read wow-you're-an-idiot.

"Eh, what?"

"I said, who's showering first, you, or me?"

Inner Sasuke cried out _SHOWERING SEPARATELY! WHY_? _WHY NOT TOGETHER?_ But, he managed to push this though down and say, "Uh, you can take the first one if you want."

Naruto nodded and giving Sasuke one last weird look, strode off down the hall.

_Well, are you just going to stand there? When he gets in the shower, ambush him!_ Sasuke wrestled with this thought for a split second, before giving in and following the blond down the hall where that he'd just disappeared down. Screw that, morals were for pussies anyway.

He didn't bother to knock, and instead just pushed open the bathroom door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he just stripped down and pushed open the shower curtain. His mouth watered as the naked form of Naruto came into view, and he could barely restrain himself for pleasantries.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto's voice sounded both confused and, if his senses didn't lie, a bit excited as well.

"What do you think I'm doing," Sasuke breathed, pushing the other boy against the back wall of the shower. Naruto gasped as he pressed their hips together, trying to draw them closer. Sasuke nibbled lightly at the skin on the other boy's neck.

"s-Sasuke..." Naruto hissed, thrusting upward, rubbing their erections together. Sasuke smirked and then dropped to his knees, kissing along Naruto's torso, leaving tiny little red marks of possession all the way down. He rubbed the inside of Naruto's thighs lightly, torturing him just in the slightest.

"Sasuke," that was a warning. Sasuke snorted, and then reached out and grasped Naruto's cock firmly in his hand. The blond-boy gasped and gripped Sasuke's hair for support. He licked the head tantalizingly, enjoying the tiny moans he received with each tentative lick, with each tiny, breathy kiss.

"Sasuke." That was a moan, there was desire in that sound. The raven haired boy reached up and placed his hand on Naruto's stomach, and then without warning, took the throbbing member as far as he could.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed, giving Sasuke's hair a hard tug. He looked up for a second, and raised one eyebrow, as if to say, "Do that again and I might just leave you here."

Sasuke gave another rough suck, and Naruto thrust back into his throat.

_"Fuck,"_ he heard Naruto moan again. He began to move faster, increasing the pace, until he had the other boy roiling and moaning and whimpering beneath his touch. Then, just as he felt Naruto coming to his climax, Sasuke pulled back with an audible popping sound. Naruto moaned desperately, reaching eagerly downward to finish himself. The raven-haired boy laughed, and swatted the hand away, replacing it with his own. He then stood, so he was level with Naruto's ear and whispered.

"Dobe, come."

That was all it took. Naruto practically screamed as he came, slumping forward, while Sasuke pumped lightly, riding him threw his waves of orgasm.

"Fuck Sasuke," Naruto sputtered, leaning heavily on the wall for support. Sasuke kissed his neck softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said, resting his chin on Naruto's head.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

* * *

It was late enough so that most of the outlying bars and restaurants had closed up for the night. There were still some open along the waterfront and main street, but not enough to attract more than a trickling of people. It was quiet, and for that reason it was a while before the pumping bass of the party they'd just left behind faded away out of hearing.

Itachi and Deidara were making the slow, stumbling way down the street. Drunk enough to not believe they were drunk, sober enough to find the house in the dark. All the same, Deidara was leaning heavily on Itachi for support, giggling and making abrupt snorting noises in the back of his throat, as though there was something lodged in his nasal passage. Itachi wasn't quite as smashed, though he had to admit his head felt a little fuzzy and he was desperately in need of some munchies.

The house was only a fair twenty minutes from the beach house, but it took them nearly an hour to stumble their way back. They were stopped twice by police men, but only long enough for them to determine that the two young men tripping over themselves were merely drunk college students, and then once to check ID.

_Thank god no ones bothered to shine one of those god damned flashlights in our eyes_ Itachi though cynically to himself, as they finally reached the front door. He momentarily released his charge, and watched with amusement as Deidara teetered back and forth, struggling to steady himself on the door frame.

He unlocked the door, and then shuffled them both inside, making sure that the locks clicked back into place before groping around for a light switch.

"Where's you're brother?" Deidara slurred, turning to look Itachi in the eye.

"Brush your teeth," the dark haired man said, a note of disdain in his voice.

"Whatever," Deidara muttered, shoving the bathroom door open.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No way un, not gonna... shit!" And then, he promptly leaned over the edge of the toilet and puked up the contents of his stomach.

"Don't you dare try to kiss me before you brush your teeth and rinse out your mouth!" Itachi called, striding away. He flicked on the lights to their bedroom and hastily threw on a pair of sweatpants and a black wife beater. He then threw himself down onto the bed and shoved his face into the mattress, making an attempt to block out the sounds of Deidara's throwing up.

Once the blond had thoroughly rid himself of anything he might have ingested that evening, he entered the room and lay down next to Itachi, facing him with his eyes squeezed shut. Itachi rolled over so he could look at him.

"It's s'alright, dun' need to ask how I am un," he slurred eloquently.

"You're wasted. What else have you taken other than alcohol?"

"Dun start that shit," he muttered, "Like you haven't had anything tonight."

"Yeah, weed, your point?"

"Fine, whatever, I did too, happy now."

"No, what else."

"Nothin!"

"Bullshit."

"Why do you care?"

Itachi raised a single eyebrow.

"What makes you think I care?" He asked. "I don't care, I'm simply curious."

Deidara raised his head, and squinted.

"Fine," he said. "I had some o' that shit that Hidan was selling, cool?"

"You snorted cocaine."

"Put it tha' way an..."

"Whatever, I don't care, have fun with that crash tomorrow."

"Wait... what?"

Itachi reached over and shut out the light.

"Itachi, wha' the fuck are you talkin' about un?"

But, he was already asleep.

* * *

"UNNNN What the fuck?" Deidara was in pain. A whole lot of motherfucking pain. Like he'd been run over by a steamroller, screwed by ten male porn stars, stripped of his dignity and then passed out drunk under a bridge. And, he had the driest fucking mouth in the world. Legitimately. The entire _fucking_ world.

To make matters even worse? What had he seen mere moments after having woken up this fine afternoon? Itachi, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, with smuggest most bastardizing look he'd ever seen a man wear. Fuck Itachi. Fuck cocaine. Fuck parties. Fuck sunlight. Fuck life. Just... just FUCK!

Deidara clutched miserably at his throbbing head and zombie-walked, all stiff legged and creaking joints, over to the fridge. He needed water, and coffee, and more water, in that order. His hands were shaking as he reached for the blessed plastic bottled, earth polluting, crystalline ambrosia he so desperately craved.

"Damn, what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room. Deidara turned around just in time to see that damn smug sneer get even more smug, if that was even possible at this point.

"Nothing," he lied, opening the cap and gulping down the water.

"He has a dry mouth," Itachi said, calmly sipping coffee from his mug. Sasuke looked at his brother and then back to Deidara, and then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny un! This really sucks!"

Sasuke continued to laugh, clutching his side in an effort to remain standing.

"Fuck you! Fuck the both of you un!" If he hadn't been so thirsty, he might have stormed right back off to bed. If he'd been unable to sleep, which if anything he'd heard about cocaine crashes was true, wasn't very likely to happen.

"Why'd you do it if sucks so much?" Sasuke asked, finally calming down. Deidara wrinkled his nose, and decided not to answer, instead he grabbed another water bottle from the fridge, and set about making coffee.

Itachi shook his head, still trying to contain an outright smile.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, suddenly serious, turning to his brother. Deidara pricked his ears up, the tone of Sasuke's voice was interesting. "Today's her birthday."

"I know."

"Whose?" Deidara was now fully interested in this conversation.

"Itachi, can you take something to her, from me, please."

Itachi looked up, and studied his brother stoically for a moment.

"I shouldn't," he said.

"Shouldn't what? What are we talking about un?" Deidara asked. _Seriously what the hell is up with all this coded word?_

"Fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke said, pounding his fist on the table.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I said I shouldn't. I didn't say I wouldn't. There's a difference. Pay attention little brother," he said. "And, I'm not doing this again. If you really want to see her, tell Naruto."

"SCREW ALL OF YOU! TELL NARUTO WHAT?" Deidara cried out, his exasperation finally getting the better of him.

"None of your business," Sasuke retorted.

"You think you can just blow me off like that un!"

"Deidara," Itachi said.

"Fuck the lot of you, going back to bed un."

Deidara snatched his mug off the counter and started stomping off back to the bedroom.

"And wipe that god damned sneer of your face Itachi."

As he rounded the corner, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a soft chuckle trickling toward him from the kitchen. But, that was probably his imagination. It better have been his imagination.


End file.
